


Back from the Dead

by coley1001



Series: Descent into the Darkness [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001
Summary: [1] English: Ḥabībti (female) or ḥabībī (male) means "love" or "dear". Form of endearment for close friends and family.





	Back from the Dead

Beijing, China; October 24, 2077; 0800 Hours  
Fareeha awoke with a start. Another sleepless night, fraught with nightmares. Another night of thinking about Angela, thinking about leaving Overwatch. She had played each scenario over in her head a million times. Each time Angela was snatched away. Each time she jetted away from Winston and Tracer impulsively. Much as she wanted, there was no changing the past. The dead had a way of staying dead.  
The sleeplessness barely even affected her anymore. It had been months since she had had a solid night’s sleep. 8 months and 15 days, to be exact. Hopefully she would finally get the closure she needed tomorrow. She planned to infiltrate a Talon base located underneath Lijiang Tower. With any luck, she would find the whereabouts of Angela’s corpse so that she could pay her final respects.  
Having little else to do, Fareeha went over the blueprints of the building again. She had had to use a few favors from Helix, but ultimately it was worth it. She now had extensive plans of the facility, along with security guard schedules. Fareeha started dressing in black when there was a knock at her door. This came as a surprise, as she had cut off contact with almost everyone she knew. Nobody should have known what hotel she was in, not to mention what room she was in.  
She grabbed the pistol lying under her pillow and approached the door slowly. She looked through the peephole and dropped the gun. Her hands shaking, she opened pushed the slide lock open and threw open the door.  
“It’s good to see you again, ḥabībti [1]” Ana Amari said, looking up at her daughter.  
Fareeha looked down at her ‘dead’ mother in shock. Things didn’t seem real. “M-mother.” She said softly. She grabbed Ana’s hand, just needed to feel her skin as if to confirm that she really was there. “How… what happened?” She asked  
Ana frowned, looking a bit confused. “Didn’t you get my letter?” She asked. Fareeha shook her head no, at a loss for words. Ana sighed. “No… no of course you didn’t. You left Overwatch before it arrive. I must say, ḥabībti, you’re very skilled at getting off the grid.” She said with a chuckle. “It took me ages to catch up to you after you disappeared.”  
Ana walked past the still stunned Fareeha and sat in one of the chairs in the room. “So, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but we don’t have ti-“  
Fareeha finally recovered from her shock. “Mother.” She said sharply, cutting her off. “You can’t just… you can’t just return from the dead without an explanation. Even if it’s abbreviated.”  
Ana pursed her lips, but nodded. “Fair enough. It’s more laid out in my letter, but seeing as how you’ve left Overwatch.” She said, clearly a bit displeased about Fareeha going off on her own. “While recovering from my wound, I realized that I had no desire to be a part of Overwatch. I’d felt trapped there, honor bound to continue working for the organization. But I was given my out. I had to take it. I’m sorry that I let you believe I was dead, I had to though. If you had known, I would have been dragged back into Overwatch.” She said.  
Fareeha looked down for a few moments, thinking on this. Initially she had been thrilled to see her mother. Shocked, sure, but excited that her mother was alive. But the fact that her mother had let her believe she was dead felt bitter and foul. She took a few deep breaths. Now was not the time to be angry at her mother. She needed answers. “Why come back now?” She asked simply.  
Ana sighed, wishing desperately for some tea. She had always found it relieved tension. “Because I know you plan to infiltrate Lijiang Tower tonight. I won’t be able to look after you in there, and it’s a bad idea to do this alone. It’s dangerous. Far too dangerous”  
Fareeha shook her head. “Because you’ve always been looking out for me.” She said with a biting tone. She felt entitled to be angry with her mother, even if she was happy to have her back.  
Ana nodded a little. “I made mistakes. I admit that. Raising you in Overwatch was a mistake. Leaving you was a mistake. But now I am asking you not to make a mistake, ḥabībti. Please. Don’t do this.”  
Fareeha shook her head. “I won’t forgive you for leaving me, mother.” She said. She grabbed her gun off the ground, checking it over. The time to infiltrate would be soon.  
“I don’t expect you to.” Ana said softly. She had come expecting to be yelled at, for Fareeha to cry perhaps. She had underestimated her daughter. All she received was cool indifference. And this stung far worse. “Please ḥabībti, there is still time to call this off and we can return to Overwatch.”  
“Mother. Stop.” Fareeha said, holstering her gun. “I am going to find the resting place of the woman I love. If that means that I get killed trying to find her, so be it.” She pulled her coat on and zipped it up. “At the very least I’ll be free of this purgatory I’ve been living in.” She walked past Ana and out of the hotel. She kept her eyes down and walked towards the imposing Lijiang Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] English: Ḥabībti (female) or ḥabībī (male) means "love" or "dear". Form of endearment for close friends and family.


End file.
